H'rashi Bounty Hunter's Guild
H'rashi Bounty Hunter's Guild This is a truly independent hunter's guild. Its main focus is sentient retrieval. The guild has many other functions as well and the members have been known to be hired for information, ship, property retrieval, and many other jobs. Because of the guild's location in republic space, it focuses mainly on non-death marks. History Along the outer rim territories and within some of the core planets, there are small hunter guild factions that have been climbing their way to notarity and fame. The most well known guild within the galaxies for many years has been the Hutt's backed Bounty Hunter's Guild. It has been the largest of the all the guilds, most infamous and rumored to be the most corrupt. In the background and shadows, many of the smaller guild elders and masters got together and were discussing combining resources and forming a brotherhood and a code for hunters and clansman to follow. This is how the H'rashi Clan came about. The financial pooling and investing of the clan from all the small business and bounty hunter sects helped forge a faction large enough to emerge unto the scene and take a foothold in the galaxy. The H'rashi Independant Hunter Guild is run as it own's entity, purposely set up this way so they is no favortisms or conflicts. The hunters of the guild follow a strict code and take their profession quite seriously. The H'rashi Clan and organization are comprised of elders from all those smaller guilds and provide financial and guidance to support the hunter's guild, while allowing the guild to be run exclusively by the guild master and the H'rashi Majordomo. Client Information IN PROGRESS Guild HQ Bounty Hunter's Code The H'rashi Guild Hunters are made up of independant hunters who are free to come and go as they like. They are apart of the H'rashi guild to take advantage of the vast resources of the guild and to also utilize the other hunters or clansmen if every a particular hunt requires their use. With time a "code" between the hunters has been established, unwritten but very much followed; Hunter's of the guild are elite hunters and believe in tracking, subdueing and retrieving their prey alive. Disintegrations and assassinations are specialized by other organizations, H'rashi hunters believe in the hunt and capture. No Bounty Is Worth Dying For; No matter how great a reward, a hunter should never take any undue risks to his or her life in order to make a capture. They should also consider how much of a risk whichever bounty was going to be and to plan accordingly. A reward, even if enormous, was unspendable if a hunter was dead. When a hunter is in need, they can call upon other hunters of the guild for help to get them out of particular difficult situations. A hunter shall not slay another hunter, this profession is dangerous as is and having hunters killing other hunters would kill the profession. If a hunter has subdued and captured a particular quarry, A hunter shall not hinder the hunter from retrieving the bounty on the quarry and even worse to attempt to steal the quarry from the hunter. Once a quarry has been handed over to one who issue the bounty, the hunter shall remain professional when dealing with that particular sentient after the hunt. The H'rashi Clan has gone to great lengths to establish relationships and charters with the different planets and their rulers among the system. The laws pertaining to hunting on ruler's planets must be followed. Each faction has different laws when it comes to bounty hunters. Ranks 1) Guild Master - This is the individual in charge of running the guild. They recieve private bounties from the galaxy and distributes them among the guild members. They protect the guild and help it to thrive and do well. The guild master controls all the ships, armies and income of the guild. 2) H'rashi Majordomo - This individual is the subleader of the guild. The liason of the H'rashi elders that started the faction. The person in charge when the guild master is indisposed or the person to step in temporarily if there is no guild master. The Majordomo does have authority to remove the guild master if he becomes corrupt or acts to harm the H'rashi Clan. 3) Veteran Hunter - This position in the guild is a highly coveted position. When a hunter has truly mastered the profession, they have the right of being titled veteran hunter. 4) Hunter - Title for guild bounty hunters. They have the privileges and resources of the guild. 5) H'rashi Clansman - A very important support position to the hunters are the Guild's clansmen. They are the skilled positions that hunters will utilize on particular hunts. 6) Guild Advisor - These are individuals who are not a part of the guild but may help or sponser the guild and it's members. OOC Info If you'd like to include information on how to join, what +levels to take, or just OOC fun, do it here!